Into Your Heart I'll Burrow
by RaiiderBaybe93
Summary: Soul meets a young woman broken, hurt and betrayed over and over again... He shows her that love isn't just pain but happiness little by little he wins her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

* * *

Red eyes watched the broken woman silently, internally debating if he should approach, finally all the years of his Mother's gentlemanly upbringing kicked in and he walked over to her, slouched over his hands in the pocket of his dark blue jeans, if only his Mother would see him now, she'd probably have a coronary he thought wryly. He neared her and frowned sniffles drifted up to his ears "You ok?" he asked startling the poor woman he was mesmerized when jade green eyes met his "I've been better." She answered ruefully, without invitation he sat next to her on the black ironed steps of the apartment complex "what's going on?" he queried there was no 'If I may ask' because he truly, to his utter surprise, wanted to know who the bastard was that made her cry "Men are cheaters." She answered firmly there were no and's, if's, or but's just a straight reply backed up by years of confirmation. The white-haired man shook his head "Not all of them." He countered, the woman snorted petite shoulders moved upwards with the sound "I'd like to meet one, all the ones I've known cheat." Soul shook his head again "Maybe it's time for a change." Coral lips upturned into a smile "Maybe." She agreed he returned a jagged smirk he was happy, once again to his utter amazement, that he could get her to smile; it seemed she hadn't smiled in a while. "I'm Soul." He introduces holding out his hand, "I'm Maka." She answered taking his hand. The air was already hot but it didn't warm her as much as when she shook his hand, as if his heat enveloped her, pleasantly not smothering or intense. Days go by, and with them feeling bloom slowly but surely. Nights are spent talking and getting to know one another. He's Soul Evans who recently changed his name to Soul Eater, a cool name for a cool guy he stated with a grin, he played piano, the younger brother of Wes Evans violin prodigy, who works in a music shop to pay bills, drives a motorcycle name Gertrude, and please don't ask how the name came about, who loves sushi, jazz and classical. She's Maka Albarn only child, who spends her time reading, can't play or understand music to save her life, works as an office assistant , drives a Volkswagen Bug, who also liked Chinese food, despite being half Japanese, and dancing in her socks. They delve deeper and deeper going from living in ones shadow to dealing with the aftermath of a broken home. Days to weeks, weeks into months and then they are interrupted she's back with _him_, promises and pleas fall from seductive lips and she's hooked. Soul hates it, hates _him_ and wishes for the days to go back once again. It becomes a steady beat for them both, heartbreak the biggest loop in the roller coaster that is their relationship? Friendship? Whatever ship this was that kept sinking and resurfacing. He does the unthinkable, in his opinion, he turns to the piano his source for letting all his emotions out, like a poet a musical poet, he lets his fingers say what his lips won't dare because he hurts and nothing _NOTHING _stops the ache, but this does it stops the madness from taking over because this is all madness and it's consuming Maka had been his buoy, his lifeline but now she was gone, out of reach and he's drowning! In the end she's left hurt and confused, he's confused and angry, her friends beg her, _plead_ with her "Soul is better." Liz chides, her sister and even the gentle Tsubaki agree with her. But she can't leave _him_, she loves him. "It's not love Maka, believe me." Liz tells her "You'd better be careful though, there's only so much a man can take before he sends everything to the pits of Hell, if you keep doing this you're gonna lose Soul and in the end you'll have neither." Maka looks away sadly "I know." She whispers. Bruises and hand-prints mar he skin and Soul is _livid_, raised to be a gentleman putting his hands on a woman is out of the question. "He's a coward!" he shouts at her his anger getting the best of him "Maka you need to leave him!" she shakes her head vehemently "No, he won't do it again Soul." Her eyes glaze with unshed tears "he promised." Soul snorts fuming but he curbs his anger aside and uses a gentler tone with his next words "I'd never raise my hands to you," she looks away tears falling incessantly as she hears the honesty in his words but she doesn't want to believe, can't believe because he's told her so many times those same words. Hands cup her face "Leave him," he pleads eyes soft and longing, he doesn't care how uncool he seems because he loves her and she broke down his walls when no one else could he would return the favor even if it killed him, "be with me Maka, I love you." She's heard him admit it more than once, she gazes into red wine eyes, wine bottle eyes encasing them in her own and she nods "I'll be with you Soul." She steps up to him wrapping frail arms around his neck "help me." He wraps his arms around her and holds her noticing how tiny she really is small and tiny helpless like a newborn. But he'd help her because he loved her, not out of pity or just love but because she was (IS) his baby.

**AN: This is actually going to be a five-part thing…. I had another idea for this but for some reason (Maybe my ineptness) it came out totally different than I expected but I hope you enjoy it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Soul knew he wasn't perfect, he knew that just as well as he knew how to play the piano. But he also knew just how much Maka meant to him and that the love he gave her, and showed her, made her happy. At least he hoped it did, but it was the little things he did that seemed to surprise her he smiled as he thought of the way her emerald green eyes crinkled when she smiled or laughed, he liked how insecure she was because it gave him the opportunity to shower her with praise without going overboard, he liked how she would call him over the littlest thing, one time she had commented that she called him too much and he would get tired of her and leave he'd scowled "Don't worry if you blow up my phone Maka, no matter what I'll answer," he'd kissed her temple and wrapped his arms about her "I would never leave you over something stupid like that, it's uncool and besides," he had grinned at her then "I love to hear your voice." She had turned a pretty shade of pink and looked away. He didn't know what kind of idiots she had dated before, she didn't like talking much about them and he didn't want to hear about them even if he was curious, but it was clear they had left bruises and scars where they couldn't be seen, he was slowly healing her as much as he could he didn't know how battered she was but slowly he was revealing the small, fragile, broken soul she had hidden inside. It was there in the way she held herself around him, as if he would strike back anytime she got near, she would hesitate when they kissed, holding hands in public was something akin to having a bad case of the flu she would always walk behind him letting him lead. Until he got tired of it and finally stopped one day as they walked through the park he turned and she bumped into his chest startling when she stumbled and he'd grabbed her by the arms, she'd whimpered and cringed back he'd brought her closer to himself and held her "Just how broken are you?" he'd asked holding her tightly when she'd sucked in a breath and stiffened he wasn't about to let her go, he needed to know but maybe right now wasn't the time. He took her hand "Never walk behind me; you're my girl you walk _beside _me." She'd stared at him for a few minutes before she blushed and nodded, she'd walked beside him since and when she fell behind he would make sure to fall in step with her. Maka loved him, though she never said it since the day they got together, he seemed to know either way and how he knew she wanted to know so she'd asked him one day as they sat under a tree looking out across a pond, he'd answered after some thought "Just the things you do." He said simply, she quirked an ash blond eyebrow "What things?" he put his hands behind his head and leaned against the tree "Just…" he stalled how could he explain what it was that showed him she loved him? "I can't quite explain it, but it's the little things you do." She'd been left piqued but he couldn't elaborate much to her displeasure. He was jealous he would admit, but the knowledge that she was his kept him from playing Prison Rules with every bastard that eyed his girl when they walked by he liked how he could claim her with an arm around her waist or shoulders. When they went out, everyone whispered Maka would feel self-conscious because she knew she was nothing to look at, she didn't have an hour glass figure, her breasts weren't big like Liz's, Patti's or even Tsubaki's, sometimes she wondered what Soul saw in her. But she never asked because she thought it would upset him, when she dared to talk down on herself he would chasten her, he always told her how pretty she was, how beautiful, how he didn't care about looks, that he would still love her if she put on weight, she was his and that's all that he cared about nothing else mattered. She would feel elated when he told her; it made her feel a bit better. After years of being called ugly and flat, worthless and no good she had found someone who didn't care about what she couldn't do and would laugh with her instead of at her. Soul made the pain go away, the self-hate, the anger directed at herself, he'd been upset when she had shown him the self inflicted wounds she had given herself as punishment, small and long, short and wide scars littered her thighs and the inside of her arms. He made her promise never to do it ever again she'd agreed. They were meant for each other something pulled them nearer and nearer as if they were entwined spiritually, their souls called for one another no matter where they were. She found proof of this one day they'd argued horribly, yelling and screaming at each other, both so angry they forgot what they were fighting for in the beginning and just let the anger release. She'd left angry tears blurring her vision as she made her way to the park she'd made into her sanctuary, she'd cried and cried pent up feeling and anger flowed from her eyes in the form of salty droplets, in the end they'd turned into sniffles and hiccups. She sat there she didn't know for how long, she ignored the sound of loud drunk voices coming her way, they'd ignore her too. But it wasn't the case, cat calls and wolf whistles began as the three men caught sight of her, she got up intending to get away, but they cornered her, one to the left, another in front and another to the right, the rough tree bark dug into her back as she pressed herself against it. One got in her face beer breath fanning out over her; she held back the urge to gag. He gripped her hip tracing lazy circles with his thumb and she pushed him back, he stumbled and fell his other two friends laughed loudly, angry he scrambled up and caught her before she could walk away he slammed her against the tree, her teeth rattled as her head slammed against it. She could feel his hands all over her, and his lips left watery kisses on her skin, she'd cried for Soul both externally and internally. She fought back, struggling against a man twice her size, but it was futile she was too frail and he won but before he could claim his prize a fist slammed into the side of his face. He flew off of her and his other two friends joined the fray, she turned to see Soul fighting both men off, a flash of silver glinted in the lamplight and she screamed, too late to react Soul fell red blooming on his chest, she scrambled to him screaming for him over and over again, but his eyes were sightless, he looked for her but saw nothing, she called for help the promise that help was on the way gave her some hope. But he was losing too much blood, he was torn she pressed her hands to his chest a last ditch effort to staunch the bleeding, tears mixed with his blood as she wiped her hair out of her face, she begged him to stay, begged him not to leave her, not now not after everything they had been through, she needed him and she was sorry for being such a hot head, she would make it up to him she promised over and over again. The siren of the ambulance seared through the ringing in her ears and she screamed for them to hurry, he was dying, his eyes slowly dimming, he seemed to see her because burgundy met watery green and his lips curled up pain, love and happiness conveyed in the small gesture. His eyes drifted closed and she screamed louder, voice becoming shrill with each cry of his name. She was ripped from his side roughly, she struggled against the arms holding her, she needed to be with him, by him because he wasn't leaving her damn it! He couldn't! He wouldn't dare! She cried his name once again and begged him to stay, begged him not to leave. She rode in the squad car, unable to talk in her state, they followed the ambulance and she climbed out quickly they shouted for her to wait, to stop but she didn't want to she needed to see Soul. He was taken to the OR and she wasn't allowed she paced, and fretted Liz, Kid, Liz's boyfriend and Patti came, Tsubaki and her boyfriend Black Star came too, the women offered support while the men watched they didn't know how to handle situations like this. Hours went by until the Doctor came out Soul was alive, he was ok, died twice during the dissection, his mistake the surgery, he would live. Maka smiled through her tears and asked to see him. He motioned for her to follow and after a quick hug good bye to those that showed up she followed the tall man to Soul's room, he was pale but the steady beat of the heart monitor conveyed he was alive. She sat next to him and ran a hand through his hair as she had many times, she sighed he shifted slightly as if the pain was still bothering him. He murmured softly and she frowned surely he couldn't speak yet she neared his side and bent over his lips. Her name breathed through and tears fell once more another murmur "Ma-ka called…. For…me." She smiled covering her mouth with her hand he'd heard her call for him, sadness overwhelmed her the next second because she had called and he'd heard now he was here, with his chest held together by sutures. She cried anew he frowned as if he could hear her sobs she'd never forgive herself as long she lived she'd never forgive herself. She hadn't been strong enough to handle herself, and he'd almost died to save her but she'd get strong she vowed he wouldn't have to protect her anymore, she would get stronger she promised.

**AN: SO I HAVE A POLL GOING ON AND IF YOU COULD PLEASE HELP ME OUT I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT :) I HOPE YOU ALSO LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS YOU CAN SEE I CHANGED THE NAME AND SUMMARY OF THE STORY IT JUST CAME OUT A BIT DIFFERENT THAN I EXPECTED BUT I HOPE YOU STILL LIKE THIS ONE :) THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR FAVORITED/FOLLOWED THIS STORY AS WELL AS THE OTHERS :) **


End file.
